Displacement
by Gossu
Summary: In which Hikigaya Hachiman learns science from a certain Onee-san. Oneshot.


**Minor note:** **An incredibly fast piece written in less than two days or so. I feel that if I don't write it then I won't be able to focus on my other story, namely 'An Unlikely Request'. Well, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Edit: As forgotten by me and pointed out by some, there is a warning for this story. So warning: Do not go into this story thinking it will be a fluffy story. That is all.**

* * *

Autumn went by uneventfully and soon enough, winter came to replace its fallen brethren.

And by replacing its fallen brethren, I actually meant overthrowing autumn like a jealous younger brother would do to his kingly older brother.

But winter was not all that bad as the cold weather should theoretically slow down the other students' molecules due to some science mumbo jumbo thus ultimately helping me get through another winter unscathed with plenty of energy left in my reserve for the next season.

Notice that I said should.

In reality, the students that should be slowed down and frozen in place with the melancholy that came with winter actually gained more gusto.

Reason?

New Year celebration, obviously.

With just the thought of just kicking back and relaxing with your friends in a party, almost every student in the school were more active than ever. Along with that thought was the notion that New Year will bring out about new changes and along with those changes was the chance that new love will bloom.

Even if they fail, Valentine's Day is just two months later so in their eyes, New Year is the perfect holiday.

So, to commemorate New Year's Eve, our ever so beloved(not) president decided to make a party strictly for New Year's Eve so no Christmas event. But I can't get too hopeful.

After all, she didn't say we'll have no Christmas party.

As expected, the Service Club was relied on again on how to make the party generate a real New Year vibe. Something that Isshiki deemed impossible for her and the student council to do since they had to prepare the budget and the equipment.

It was truly illogical. Relying on a club where two third of the members had little to no experience in a real party. I guess Yuigahama can carry the load this time? I don't know but Yukinoshita was dead set on completing this task even though we could-and honestly should-refuse.

But we didn't, unfortunately.

"Hikki, you have to chip in your ideas too, y'know!" The shrill voice of Yuigahama cried out.

"As much as I hate to admit it, we do need your ideas…" Yukinoshita paused before adding, "No matter how repulsive they are."

I narrowed my eyes. Even though we were in our third year, the way we treated one another weren't that different from when we were second year. Perhaps I should be proud that we managed to maintain this status quo. Maybe I shouldn't.

I didn't care either way.

"Just add some flashing lights and call it done," I turned back to my novel, which I barely got to read, "It's not like Isshiki will nitpick."

The heater was no longer vibrating or humming annoyingly so it was no surprise that after my simple yet efficient suggestion, there was no sound. Literally nothing.

It was…unnerving to say the least but maybe Yukinoshita and Yuigahama were basking in the glory that was my suggestion. Maybe they were so stumped that their little minds couldn't comprehend how perfect it is. Maybe-!

"Maybe we should just give up…" Yukinoshita said solemnly, her fingers massaging her temple.

"Yeah…" Yuigahama added, repeating the same action, "I actually thought Hikki might help."

 _Hey! You wanted a suggestion and I gave one!_

"Well, it's not my fault that I don't have much experience," I gave them a glare, "Plus, if you're soooo useful then why did you even ask me? You're also in the wrong."

Both of them immediately had a shocked expression on their face.

"I-Hikigaya-kun is actually right for once…"

I raised my eyebrow, "For once? I'm alwa-,"

"Yeah, Hikki's totes right!" Yuigahama stood up with no restraint, almost knocking the table over. Even so, Yukinoshita didn't even take notice and instead gripped her chin with a contemplation filling her eyes.

"Ya know what, Yukinon?" Yuigahama asked towards Yukinoshita cheerfully. But before the latter could give her response, our resident airhead immediately replied.

 _Yuigahama's using a rhetorical question?! She's evolving too fast._

"We should totally go on those research trip things, y'know! Just like last year!"

Yukinoshita perked up, "You mean to Destiny Land?"

"A-Ah, I mean sure but I was thinking on visiting some other places to see what kind of decorations they got…"

"O-Oh…"

I observed the two of them after they both went silent.

Yukinoshita was obviously pleased at the prospect of going to Destiny Land with Yuigahama again and Yuigahama was obviously pleased to hang out more with Yukinoshita. While their purpose coincided for the most part, going to Destiny Land this time of year won't do us much good as most of their decorations would be Christmas themed and there's only going to be a New Year party this year.

At least, I hope that's the only party we'll be having.

Isshiki wasn't very clear with her instructions. Oh well, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.

While both of them were set with their destinations, did they even ask me?! Am I just an outlier in this club? This is a violation of my human rights!

"So Hikki!" Yuigahama called out to me, "Where do you wanna go?"

Go? Oh right, we were supposed to be researching on how to make a New Year party feel New Year-ish.

"Uh…nowhere?" I immediately received a glare and a confused look, "I mean, what makes a New Year party different from a Christmas party or even a normal party? Going to research or whatever would just be a waste of time."

"Eeeeeh but that's why we need to go!" Yuigahama leaned closer from the other side of the table.

"No, we don't."

"Yes, we totally need to!" She leaned in even more, showcasing her rather large…eyes. It was those puppy dog eyes again. Yup, those eyes were all I could see.

"If you're so insistent then why don't you just go yourself?"

"But…we're the Service Club, right? We should…y'know, go together…"

I expected some verbal support for Yuigahama from Yukinoshita but none came. Not that I mind. It just gave me an easier time to retort to Yuigahama's pleas.

"It won't change whether I'm with you or not. The two of you went on a lot of your little excursions without me being involved and you did just fine."

"That's because you didn't respond to my calls or messages!" Yuigahama shouted exasperatedly, "Yukinon even called you but you still didn't respond."

Oh right, Yukinoshita and I now had each other's contact information. I almost forgot about that. Maybe the number expired or something. Can phone numbers even expire?

I looked towards Yuigahama blankly who in turn responded with those same old puppy dog eyes. Pff, as if that'll work on me again.

"Hikigaya-kun, even though I…respect your decision, I still think you should go."

 _Ah, finally, the Ice Queen comes into play._

"And why should I?"

"You have nothing better to do, right?"

"False," I raised my finger and spoke in a sagely tone, "I have to get home in time for dinn-,"

"Komachi-san is cooking anyway so what's the point?" Yukinoshita responded back immediately.

"A-Ah, well, Komachi's not feeling too well so-,"

"She just told us this afternoon that she had just become part of the school's female basketball team. It's obvious that her health is fine."

That shrimp in a basketball team? Why haven't I heard of this? Komachi, my little sister, my own flesh and blood; decided to tell these people instead of her dearest brother?!

Heresy!

I stayed silent after that exchange. I could feel eyes staring at me as I averted my gaze from them. Is this how zoo animals feel when we watch them? Not to say that I'm a wild animal though, that's what Yukinoshita would say if I mention this little thought of mine.

Glancing ever so slightly at them from the corners of my eyes, I could see Yuigahama packed with energy to go on this little hang out while Yukinoshita's eyes were filled to the brim with expectation.

I sighed.

"I really don't have a choice, do I?"

"I wouldn't say that," Yukinoshita said, smirking slightly, "We just limited your options."

What a nice way to phrase what I said. Yukinoshita would be a top notch politician.

"Fine."

"In that case, let's go today!" Yuigahama said cheerfully.

"Today?!"

"Today?" Yukinoshita repeated after me, albeit with less emotions.

"Yup, we have to get started as soon as possible, y'know. Bring an umbrella before it rains or something like that."

 _I-Impossible. Yuigahama's using proverbs…she's evolving way too fast._

"Then let's go immediately," Our beloved(not) club president said, not even bothering to hide her enthusiasm. Yuigahama was also enthusiastic. So much so that it almost drowned out my cynicism.

Almost.

"I'll deposit the keys and talk about ending club early with Hiratsuka-sensei first."

"I'll do that!" Yuigahama took the key from Yukinoshita gingerly, "You two wait outside. It'll be quick!"

A unanimous decision was made soon after to wait for Yuigahama at the school gate. And by unanimous, I meant it was without my consent. As always.

But it didn't bother that much. I've pretty much developed a resistance to ignorance now.

* * *

Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into more minutes as both Yukinoshita and I stood idly at the school gate, the only sounds accompanying us being occasional cars passing by and the cold wind shaking up some leaves.

Which reminded me. I need a better jacket.

We heard footsteps rapidly approaching the two of us. Yukinoshita turned her head. I did the same. While I-and probably Yukinoshita-had an apathetic expression on our faces, our emotions were anything but apathetic.

Instead of the bubbly Yuigahama in front of us, there stood a goddess.

But it wasn't a goddess of compassion.

Nor was it a goddess of modesty and respect.

She was simply a goddess of absolute nuisance.

And her name is….

Yukinoshita Haruno.

 _Well, that came out way less ominous than I thought._

"Nee-san…"

"Hallo hallo!" She greeted us cheerfully, not even taking notice of the tension looming around us. In a decisive fashion, I decided to position myself a bit further away from the two Yukinoshita sisters, particularly the elderly one.

But that didn't stop her. Not one bit.

With the speed and grace of the winter wind, she immediately got to my side; one of elbows already pushing into my ribs in a playful fashion.

"My my, how scandalous," She brought her free hand to her mouth as if to hide her snicker, "Sneaking off on a date, are we?"

"Of course not!" Yukinoshita retorted, putting waaaay too much emotion into that response.

She quickly realized her mistake and coughed for a bit. "W-We were just meeting up so that we could go to the mall together."

"On a date?"

"A research trip," I quickly cut in.

"Suuure, it is," The elderly Yukinoshita removed herself from my side, walking slowly towards Yukinoshita, "Then why are you two here then?"

"We are just waiting for Yuigahama-san," Yukinoshita responded.

"Eeeh? I just passed her a while ago and she didn't look that well."

"…." Yukinoshita gave her sister a questioning stare.

"It's true! When we passed each other, she barely noticed me and when she did, she didn't even do her 'Yahallo!' thing."

"Now that I think about it, she seems to be heading towards the infirmary, if my memory serves me right," She added, "She might still be there if you hurry."

Strange. Yuigahama seemed perfectly fine this morning and at the club as well. Talking nonsense, being her usual air-headed self, playing with her phone and all those things Yuigahama would do.

"Then-,"

"I'll go check up on her," Yukinoshita interrupted me, "Sorry, Hikigaya-kun. Maybe we could do this at a later time."

"It's okay."

With a nod, Yukinoshita walked off rather quickly towards one of the school buildings that contain the nurse's office. At the rate she was walking, she'll drain her stamina before even reaching halfway. Didn't she learn how to manage her resources?

Tch, damn newbies.

Well, all that was left for me to do was to head home. Maybe I could give Komachi a stern teaching on priority. Yeah, that would be a good time killer. It was weekends tomorrow after all.

Maybe I could get some ramen. Komachi was bound to be late if she is in the female basketball team with practice probably being mandatory and all.

But the priority right now was ramen…or so I thought.

I glanced back sneakily behind me. As expected, following me without missing a beat was Yukinoshita Haruno. She still had that smile on her face, acting oblivious even though she knew that I was looking.

"Haruno-san," I turned back to her, "Could you stop following me?"

"Haruno-san? Pff, you're really making me sound old, y'know," She replied, chuckling.

I narrowed my eyes. She responded with a confident look.

"But come on, it's New Year's eve soon so you have to prepare, y'know."

"I've already-,"

"Na-ah-ah," She wagged her finger with every syllable, "Onee-san knows the best place to experience a New Year atmosphere."

Before I could speak up, she held up a hand to my face.

"And I won't take no for an answer."

She was still smiling. To any other human beings, it was sweet. To me, it was like arsenic.

With regrets flowing through every vein of my body, I begrudgingly accepted her offer. Even if I refused, she would continue to be a nuisance. That was the last thing I need that day.

This time, she walked beside me and for the first time today, I noticed her outfit. A black low cut sweater adorned her body while a jacket covered the rest. Still, it left quite a bit uncovered and as a result…

Let's not dive into that any further.

"Hikigaya-kun, do you know what a displacement reaction is?"

"Huh?" I gave her an incredulous stare, "Is that related to science?"

"Chemistry, to be specific."

"No, no I don't," I answered truthfully which was stupid when with Yukinoshita Haruno.

In turn, she replied cheerfully, "Well, buckle up. I'm going to teach you some basic science."

"No thanks. I'm not into science."

"Booo! That's no good. You need to expand your horizon more, Hikigaya-kun. It's bound to come in handy one day."

"Whatever."

"I'll take that as a yes…now where do I begin…"

"The actual point."

"How cruel," She gave a fake pout, "Anyway, let's say a piece of aluminum is in a solution of copper sulfate. What do you think will happen?"

"Coppe-what?"

A dumbfounded look found its way to her face. "Huh, you really do suck at science."

"Tch, it's not my fault it's boring."

"Well, whatever. Let's just say element A is reacting with solution BC. A is more reactive than B so what will happen?" She slowed down her steps and I did the same instinctively. If this is science then I want no part of it.

But even so, even I should be able to get some of it right, right? Right?!

"It…uh…" I racked my brain for every possible answer. I even tried to remember my second year where we had to learn both science and humanities subject.

"A changes BC?" That was the best answer I could give? Wow, I really do suck at science.

"Close," Haruno-san didn't give much of a response until a few seconds later, "Element A will 'displace' B."

Huh, the more I learn.

While I was contemplating my newfound knowledge, I failed to notice a figure looming ever closer to one of my ears.

"In other words, A steals C away from B."

I gulped. The way she said it made it sound like she just straight up murdered someone or that she was a famed detective introducing herself to a killer with a magical death book.

"Isn't that hilarious? I just brought it up since I kinda took you away from your friends, didn't I?"

"Hah," I gave a dry laugh, "I came with you because our interests coincide."

"What interests are you talking about?"

"To stop you being a nuisance."

"Ouch, I'm hurt, Hikigaya-kun," She clutched her chest mockingly, "You should really be more careful with your words, y'know."

"Suure."

Our conversation died down soon after. I was content with it and so was Haruno-san. That smile that irked me so much was still plastered on to her face as she sauntered down the sidewalk casually, attracting a couple pairs of eyes as she went by them.

I felt awkward being in her presence. Like a tree in a desert or a screech in a symphony but even if I felt that way, the symphony that was Yukinoshita Haruno never stopped. It simply kept on going, ignoring every possible distraction.

It wasn't that long before Haruno-san deemed that we have arrived at our destination.

An old fashioned yet quite modern teahouse. It's something that Yukinoshita would definitely enjoy and to a certain extent, maybe I would too.

Apparently, the place was named 'Nagano's Teahouse', according to Haruno-san. Very creative naming from a very creative owner.

I must have missed the sign outside unless there was no sign at all and this place was just a cover up for an organ black market. But to my relief, it wasn't and I won't have to experience being dragged into a gang war by Yukinoshita Haruno.

As we got in, Haruno-san was immediately greeted by one of the waitress. She must be a regular here then. The waitress checked her clipboard and I was distracted by the…normalcy of it all. Was this the place to experience a New Year atmosphere? Then where were all the lights? The banners? The decorations?

I grew wary of this place with each passing second.

Within a few seconds of my stupor, Haruno-san dragged me by the arm as the waitress led us somewhere. Turned out it was a room with one of those old sliding doors.

She told us to call for her when we were ready to order, something that Haruno-san clearly got used to.

"So, Hikigaya-kun," The devil rested her chin on her palms, "What do you think? Pretty nice that they have private rooms, right?"

"I guess so…"

"So what do you want? The most obvious answer is their cakes. It's amazing, you know!"

"I rather have none…" I said hesitantly, "I don't want to waste any money."

"Oh that? It's totally my treat. After all, I was the one that invited you."

It was as if her face was a fly paper or something because that damn smile was still there. If only I could completely ignore her face. Maybe that would make my current situation less crappy.

"If you can't decide then I'll order for you."

"I'll have coffee," I said almost immediately.

"Ah, no way," She started berating me, "Our lives are already bitter enough as it is. You don't need any more bitterness."

Shot down in an instant. Heh, those two are sisters after all.

And so, without even asking me (Like the other Yukinoshita), Haruno-san ordered two cups of green tea and two slices of strawberry cakes.

I might have to clean out this sweetness with MAX coffee later. At least that's the kind of sweetness I enjoy.

Our orders arrived in record time as Haruno-san was visibly delighted at the scrumptious looking slices of cake, topped off with a strawberry.

How quaint.

The waitress left soon after. I heard a clicking noise but I dismissed it as old doors being old doors. The tea was still piping hot so logically, my attention went towards the cake.

Now that I had a better look at it, it didn't look that bad. In fact, I may even like it. Especially that juicy strawberry…

Before taking a bite, I looked over to Haruno-san. To my complete and utter surprise, her cake was already half finished and the delectable strawberry was already gone.

I took her for more of a fancy eater, savoring each flavor to its fullest like Yukinoshita but apparently, that was not the case. I could see why Yukinoshita didn't get along with her.

Looking back to my own cake, I noticed the distinct lack of a bright, red strawberry…

"Oi."

I put too much emotion into that single sound as Yukinoshita Haruno suddenly became very surprised as she was in the midst of bringing a strawberry to her mouth. Her eyes were wide open and so was her mouth. The strawberry was inches away from falling into the dark abyss that was her mouth.

In a few tense seconds, she moved the strawberry extremely slowly to her mouth as if to mock me. I bet if I narrowed my eyes any longer, they would become slits.

Her lips coiled around the red fruit slowly before said fruit completely disappeared from my view. My face fell and so did my shoulders. Cakes aren't my choice for dessert but that strawberry looked extremely good.

"Ah, sorry, Hikigaya-kun. It was just toooo sweet to pass up, y'know,plus…" She put her fork down, staring at me with eyes similar to a predator, "A stolen fruit is ever the sweetest…don't you agree?"

"But I shouldn't really be talking like that, should I? After all, I stole you from Yukino-chan," She added a bit too cheerfully.

"Like I said. It's only because our interests coincided."

"Speaking of interests, there's another reason to why I dragged you out."

 _I totally had no idea that you had ulterior motives. Totally._

"But I think you should drink your tea first. This might be long."

"Okay…" My hand reached for the cup but it was snatched by Haruno-san. I glared at her but all she gave me was an innocent look. She pulled something out, which resembled a packet and poured some into her own cup.

"You should really try this," She said in between tearing another packet and pouring it into my cup, "This teahouse supply customers with additives; non-chemical, of course and it really enhances the flavor of the tea."

She finished her pouring and the powder seemed to disappear in an instant. A flavoring of sorts perhaps? Or was it just plain old sugar?

I didn't think too much of it as I drank the tea silently. Haruno-san seemed to do the same and we finished at the same time.

"So about what I was talking about," She laced her hands together on the table, "I have a request for the Service Club-well, mostly for you."

"And why can't you get Yukinoshita to help you?"

"Aww, come on. Yukino-chan and I aren't on the best of terms, you know…"

"Yuigahama?"

"I would but she wasn't feeling that well and it feels kind of awkward to share your problems with a stranger."

"And I'm not?" I asked incredulously but she only smiled in response.

"You're closer…I guess…"

"Riiiight," I took another swig of my tea. The taste wasn't that different so I wondered what the powder thing was about.

"As for my request…" She lowered her face and her eyes were immediately obscured by her bangs.

She whispered softly.

"I'm in love."

Huh?

"Huh?" I voiced out my thoughts, "Uh-I mean…Congratulations…I guess."

"Heh, I knew you would say that."

I said nothing as I drank my tea again. This time with the cup completely obstructing my view. Maybe if I couldn't see the problem, it would go away. I always thought of how to solve my problems this way when I was a child and it seemed to have always worked.

Childhood magic, please return to this epidermal vessel.

"But here's the problem…"

The light footsteps on the tatami mat seemed to echo throughout the room. I didn't pay too much attention to it as I lowered my cup. I regretted it soon after.

"It's you," A voice came from behind me. I could feel a presence breathing down on my neck and into my ear. A pair of arms snaked its way around my torso and wrapped itself firmly around me.

I gulped as I attempted to turn towards the source. To my shock and horror, I couldn't.

It was as if my neck was glued to its place. It was if my neck was paralyzed. Now that I tried, it was like my **whole** body was paralyzed. The arms around my torso disappeared and I could feel the sensation of flesh gripping my face.

"Fufu, aren't you glad that this room is locked?" A sultry voice rang through my ears.

I was panicking. I was panting. I was doing everything in my power to move.

And I was failing.

My head was turned against its will quite easily as I came face to face with Yukinoshita Haruno. She gave me a smile. It wasn't mischievous nor was it shrewd.

It was enigmatic.

It was hollow.

It was…scary.

I could feel that my mouth was still functioning but before I could put it to good use, something came down on my lips.

Something soft, wet and…sweet. Sweet just like that strawberry I intended to eat. Maybe that was why this soft thing was so sweet.

It was only after another soft thing touched the inner linings of my mouth that I began to struggle to no avail. I realized it. This horrible truth that looked so beautiful through the rose colored glasses of others.

Yukinoshita Haruno was kissing me.

It wasn't that I didn't want to resist, I simply couldn't. Was that what the powder was for? My entire body began feeling sick.

After a few, tense seconds of ravaging my mouth, she pulled away, leaving behind a trail of saliva behind.

"Isn't this great, Hikigaya-kun? We could do all sorts of things here and those two won't be none the wiser."

"I-I-,"

Her mouth came crashing on mine again, this time completely exploring every nooks and crannies of my mouth. Her tongue clashed violently with mine as I had no choice but to submit. She pulled back before attacking again, this time even more vicious, leaving no room for me to breath.

I could hear the fabrics shifting before she let go of her grip, allowing me to breath for a while. As I regained my composure, I tried to scream for help but no voice came out. It was as if my throat was completely and utterly blocked off.

A soft giggle was sounded in front of me. Yukinoshita Haruno was leaning right into my eyes and making a face that could only be described as unhinged. Her eyes no longer held that spark of mischief. Instead it was filled with unknown desires, unknown thought process.

I never felt so helpless.

"Hikigaya-kun, I love you, you know that."

A peck.

"I love you."

A kiss.

"I'm madly in love with you."

A deep kiss followed her words but it didn't last long.

"You made me so jealous, you know. I don't like it when someone messes with my belongings. My sister of all people should know that."

A kiss and a moan.

This time, the sound of buttons coming off and clothes rustling filled my ears. I tried to look but it was for naught. Yukinoshita Haruno once again towered over me as she gripped my face once more before swooping in.

Ringing sound filled the room. It obviously came from a phone.

My phone to be exact.

Haruno-san was less than pleased with the interruption. Her half opened sweater and face was an indication of that. Those eyes didn't hold any more mysterious thoughts; it simply held resentment, loathing and displeasure.

She pulled the phone out from my pocket and checked the message nonchalantly. I tried everything in my strength to break out of this hold that she had on me. But with the powder plus the weight of her sitting on my laps, it was too much.

"Oh my, it seemed those two had found out about my little scheme…" Her face contorted into one of playfulness all of the sudden, "Perfect timing."

Just like before, she got close to my face but she didn't kiss me yet. Instead she held the phone high up in the air with its camera pointing at the both of us.

"Let's make it clear to them that you are mine…" She whispered into my ears.

"And mine alone."

A white, bright flash blinded me momentarily as I could feel that soft, wet sensation on my lips once more.

* * *

 **End note:** **I hope I didn't make any mistakes with the grammar or the chemistry part. Mostly the chemistry part; it would stain my name as science enthusiast.**

 **As always, reviews and feedbacks are always appreciated. You see any mistakes, tell me as I wrote this quite quickly.**


End file.
